User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 15
Force Recon Collab Hey man, I was just wondering, Can I create an Operator for your UNSC Marine Force Recon? Only, if it was okay with you of course. ShockTrooper(Prepare to Drop, Mofos) I'll give you the details tommorow and I hope you have a great Holiday Season Look up Daniel Jackson FOTM 5ub7ank(7alk) 13:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yup Yup, that guy. Daniel Jackson will be the guy. Maybe, I can make a cross with one of your characters. Only if it is okay with you. User:ShockTrooper Thanks Well, Im really interested makin connection to August Plummer or Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. But, mainly Plummer. What do you think? RE Oh really? Well, since Plummer ws stationed at Crow's Nest, I was thinking almost the same thing and Jackson was stationed at Crow's Nest and met Plummer, as well. You can take it from there. As for Blackburn, thats really up to you. After all, these are your characters and I don't want to ruin them. User:ShockTrooper Rank Images Hey Relentless, Rather than searching for the link, I just uploaded all of the pictures for you. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/1/2009 Primary Support That's what I figured. Alright, White will be secondary support for conituity reasons. -- Sgt.johnson 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hm... Yeah, its off site, but White ran into a Brute patrol trying to probe the UNSC's defenses outside of where the offsite control was. -- Sgt.johnson 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Peek Hey Relentless, check out Daniel Jackson and tell me what you think and what it needs. I give you full rights to correct the article if you want to correct it. User:ShockTrooper Direction Well, I just wanted to create a guy that can somehow contribute to your universe and make it connect to my side of the Halo Universe, kinda like you and Spartan-091. Well, I am having a hard time putting it in words, so what am I'm saying is that I just wanted contribute. I think I can contribute to Operation: ICEBREAKER with this character too. :c User:ShockTrooper Some Ranger Images Since we've primarily been using FEAR as an image source, I've gotten a few: Image:Ranger5.jpg|A Ranger during a mission. Image:Ranger6.jpg|A Ranger in a firefight. Image:Ranger7.jpg|A Ranger moving through a warzone. Okay Well uh, seeing that you hate me and refuse to talk to me, I guess I'll ask Rataretilbo my questions... =( ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) There You Are! Oh, there you are! I thought you hated me or something because you never responded to my messages...well uh I was going to ask how to get on the IRC, but Sgt.johnson helped me. Sorry. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 06:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Beyond Veil's Azure Is this just for administrators, or may any user participate? RE: BVA It depends on how J&R will be represented in this RP, and if it can mantain its current structure. I am on #halopedia and #halo-fanon if you would with to speak with me about it. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] Thanks! I'd like to use him in as many things as possible, and RPs set a ways after 2552 seem to be the only ones I can use him in, I am definitely interested in this. I think Artemis could be featured, but I have to do some calculations regarding her age. She'd be roughly about 50-something years old, so she might still be operational, it all depends on what the retirement policy is regarding SPARTANS (or at least people with SPARTAN augments). I really haven't given much thought to her except as a foil/rival for 2994. I should probably do some more work on her page. BVA May I use Arnold Leroy Lewis III in BVA, as well as HRV? -- Sgt.johnson 21:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re. BVA I was also wondering if the Combat Applications Section could be featured. -- Sgt.johnson 22:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi! Of course I remember you, hows it going? --'''Climax Void . --------- Nice! They seem interesting ill give them a read later, im just trying to get back into the "wiki scene" but ive been active on Wikipedia for a bit. --'Climax Void' . -------- Yeah, I find the way Users adopt articles and revert any edit they feel unneeded to it repeatedly, without even stopping to discus it with the contributor infuriating! I’ve had to take a step sideways and spend some time at another college instead of going to University (family reasons) I’m hoping to though after my current course and do a course based around 3D modeling, concept art, level design ect. Then ive been considering the idea that after that id like to try and become an officer in the 2nd or 3rd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment (2 or 3 PARA) for a few years befor going on to continue games development --'Climax Void' . Re:Beyond Veils Azure Dear RR, May I take part in this RP? Regards Sorry I just checked my emails. Thank you very much. May I use one of my regiments? Special Operations Forces Yo, RR, why do you have six ? special operations units that do the same exact things? In that case, wouldn't there be a forced merger? ;) -- Sgt.johnson 18:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I am on the IRC right now if you wish to discuss J&Rs involvment in Beyond Veil's Azure. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] What is the state of the galaxy at BVA's start? For example, since everything's going so smoothly, is there a lot of activity for the multiple special forces groups the UNSC is operating? Thanks, that clears a lot up for me. So with no major conflicts at all, I was thinking that the Sanghelli just pull Simon and Cassandra out of cryosleep, tell them that their services really aren't needed (I've always felt that it was ironic that the Sanghelli had 2 of the least competent SPARTANS as secret weapons), which leads to both of them realizing that they really have no preparation at all for a life outside of the military and leaves them open for whatever fits the RP's plot. Artemis is either retired like Kimberly or sentenced to a boring life of taking out the occasional bribe taking official or anything else that fits her job description. Do you have any ideas for either character? Well Diana's still in Simon's head and he and Cassandra are sticking together since they really have nowhere to go. I really have no concrete idea as to what they're going to do, but since they still have their SPI armor they could end up on one of the conflicted border worlds and get caught up in the action. Since she's an older woman now, Artemis would make a good sergeant type front line officer or something. Alright, if you want me to, I can start a profile for the J&R employee. If you could provide me with some basic details of what they do within the comany and what you plan to happen to them it would be much appreciated. Would someone working within Davenport Electronics on government\military computer infrastructure work? Also, are you interested in using J&R technologies like Dynamic Crystalline Computing and Cold Fusion? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Because i am not an expert in computer architecture, the workings of dynamic computing is beyond my understanding, but it would create a dynamic computer system that would be much faster and efficent that the normal computer systems like of today. The scientific community is relativly skeptical of Cold Fusion, the DOE was not convinced by current evidence, and there are some factors that limit it, but it is possible in theory. I believe with time that we can understand, and harness the technology. As for J&R logistics, you would have to have someone that manages the various distribution centers on the given planet, which is entirely possible. If you could give me more information on what might be happening, i could offer more insight. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] I've notice CT has a habit of deleting peoples writings from talk pages... Not just his own. This bothers me much as it seems to me he is acting like he is in total control. I am starting to get annoyed by this. Can you do something?-- Can I make a Stealth Recon Frigate?-- Sorry, I just like asking for permission before creating an article pertaining to one developed by another user. As for the ship... I don't know as of yet. As it is of your creation and I'm just an editor/writer, maybe I could have a ship and you can find a purpose for it. You know far more about what you want than I.-- May I inquire as to the possibility of the ship being shot down and landing in an ocean or lake on a planet if possible. I have begun to formulate a storyline post RP for the ship.-- BVA-- I am hesitant about signing up, for I don't know if I will be leaving in a few days and will be away from the computer. I don't want to have people awaiting on me when I'm not here. I would rather wait until I know for sure if I am going to leave or not before participating. But I'll have the ship ready just in case.-- Re:Re:Re:Beyond Veils Azure Dear RR, I was thinking maybe I could add the 4th Marine Regiment (I know it's a little empty but I quite busy. Also Adding A team of 3 S-IIIs and a SPARTAN-1.2 which I am going to make If allowed in. Regards That allowed in was for my Charectors :). So The 4th Marines are arriving late? So my S-IIIs and S-1.2 are at Midgard? What armour do the S-IIIs use? Regards So they could still were SPI Mk.II? And would you say my S-III Team (Team Wolf) are apart of your MVSPECSPARTAN like your 3-Gamma? Regards Weeks possibly. I hope not, but things happen.-- O ok but, I was wondering If Maybe my Guys could go into NAVSPECSPARTAN for more than Just this RP? If not i'm ok with it i'm just suggesting it cos it sounds like a good thing to be apart of. Regards Sorry for not explaining it properly, What I meant to say was could My S-1.2 and my 3 S-IIIs become operators in NAVSPECSPARTAN. Btw have fun :P Regards P.S I was also wondering If my S-II Could be in it? (sorry for asking for so much) Thank you very much :). Any Idea when this is gonna Start? Sorry to bother you again, but could i add my SPARTANs to the battlions for NAVSPECSPARTAN? Warm Regards 2994 and 2995 were never engaged or married, and I think the character I've been building for 2994 would have voluntarily retired while 2995 would have never left the military until forced to do so. 2994 would probably be extremely bored living the quiet life and be ready to join up at a moment's notice. As for Simon and Cassandra, they'd probably steer clear of any UNSC military, but might concede to join if they were picked up by some operatives during an opening border conflict. Finally, I also calculated their ages: by 2594, both 2994 and 2995 will be 56 years old, which given the advanced state of human medicinal practices shouldn't be as important as it is today. Depending on how roughly 40 years in Sanghelli stasis pods has aged them, both S-IIIs should be about 14-15 years old. OK. My SPARTAN Operators I'm gonna assume you'll need the names, so there is, SPARTAN-G024(Joshua-S-III) Sean McCallan (S-1.2) SPARTAN-094 (Amy S-III) SPARTAN-G173 (Maria S-III) and SPARTAN-024 (Joshua S-II) Warm Regards Idea I was wondering If i could make something like Yours and ARs Rangers except for the Airborne? What ya think? Regards It appears that I may leave today. How unfortunate. Well, good luck with your RP anyways.--